Stone of Destruction
by bladzesword
Summary: Its the summer following the battle of Galaxia and all quiet and calm until new enemy emerges searching for something that forces the scouts to fight once more. New villans, New allies, and New secrets discovered about the Silver Millenium.
1. Prologue

**Sailor Moon Story: Stone of Destruction**

Prologue

The glow from a bright light room illuminated two figures standing on an outside balcony overlooking a beautiful grand garden that was about big and long as a foot field. Upon closer inspection you could see that one of figures was a handsome young man with short silver hair tied in a small ponytail behind his neck, almost clear blue eyes and wearing a moonlight blue armor glittering in the light of the room. The other figure was a strikingly beautiful young woman with long reddish orange hair falling just slightly past the shoulders, light red eyes and wearing a red dress with splashes of little bit of orange and yellow, her head laying on the young man shoulder and the young man had one arm draped around her waist.

Sighing in content the young woman turned her face towards the young man and spoke in a soft tone,

"Cryiza, I wish this moment could last forever."

The young man now identify as Cryiza turned towards his beautiful companion and with small smile gracing his lips answered,

"I know my darling, Alora, I wish it could to, but with things becoming more unstable on earth and the threat of coming war with the traitorous witch Beryl coming closer, we have to prepare ourselves to fulfill our duties and responsibilities."

He then lifted the woman known as Alora chin up slightly and kissed her softly on the lips for a few seconds before speaking again,

"For now let's enjoy what time we have together."

Alora nodded her head and smiled back in response, her perfectly manicured finger gently tracing the lines of Cryiza chin, she spoke once again,

"Your right my love, we are lucky, poor Serenity can't even be with her beloved Endymion cause of the security risk."

Looking out once again towards the garden Cryiza answered,

"My sister is putting on such strong face for everyone but at night when I am patrolling I can hear her crying in her room, I wish I can do something for her but I can't break the rules I am supposed to enforce not even for my own flesh and blood."

Before Alora could say in response, a voice called out in sound of one of palace guards,

"He's around here somewhere, find him or the captain will have our heads!"

Seeing a guard running by Cryiza, called out to him,

"What's going on?"

The guard stops running and turned towards the voice, seeing it was the princess brother and the captain of palace guard, he quickly kneeled down and shakily responded,

"Your majesty, the prince of Earth somehow snuck onto the moon kingdom and her princess room, the princess is okay but we didn't see him until it was too late and he all ready jumped off her balcony and started to run away," *takes a breath* "we are searching for him right now as we speak, we will catch him and make sure he sent back to earth."

Cryiza nodded and responded,

"Well than be on your way and I will talk to whoever was on duty later to discuss this situation and how it was dealt with."

Getting up the guard bowed before Cryiza and Alora and quickly ran off into the direction he was heading before.

"I think the poor fool pissed his pants."

A female voice called from the doorway. Hearing the new voice Cryiza frowned and sighed while Alora put a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

"How long have you been standing there Schar?"

Cryiza said finally turning towards the female voice with a frown on his face.

Laughing Schar answered him,

"Long enough to see that guard run in fear from o so fearsome captain of the guards, but I didn't come here to simply bug you, I am afraid your guards won't be finding the prince anytime soon."

Raising an eyebrow and with a confused expression on his face asked his captain what she meant by that remark,

"If anyone going to be in trouble it's going to be me not your guards, you see the prince should be dancing with your sister right now as we speak" *sighing* "I know if your weren't in the position your are in right now you probably would of done what I did, I gave the prince a disguise so he could have one last dance with your darling sister, so arrest me if you want, I will understand." Schar answered.

Clenching his fist he ran up to Schar and grabbed her by the collar of her uniform and shaking in anger and frustration, he was about to hit her when Alora came up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. Sadly shaking her head, she spoke softly,

"Please don't do this, she was doing what she thought was right for your sister."

"Fine"

He lets go of her collar and takes a few seconds to compose himself and contuies speaking in a business like tone,

"Captain Char of the Sun Kingdom Royal guard, you are herby under arrest for a Terrain access to the moon kingdom and in dangering the royal family and guest, your are order by royal degree to leave this kingdom and return back to your kingdom."

With that said Cryiza called out some of palace guard that were patrolling the nearby hallways, telling them what he just said to Schar. They escorted her out of the room and to the nearby teleporter to send her back home. Once they were out sight, Cryiza collapsed into a nearby couch and rubs his head.

"This day was going so well."

He mumbles under his breath while Alora looked sadly on, tears pouring out her eyes. She was about to say something but the palace alarms went off. Looking at each other they both knew could mean only one thing, the invasion is happening and it was time to battle. The last thing the saw was Alora transforming into Sailor Sun and Cryiza grabbing his weapon and then they went their separate ways never to see each other again in this lifetime.

A/N: I don't own Sailor Moon; I do however own Schar, Cryiza and Alora. Here is list of the ideas for coming chapters. Chapter is only one done so far. So any input or ideas be great.

Chapter 1: Feelings and Watching

Chapter 2: Reunions and Introductions

Chapter 3: Festival Fun, Blossoming Love

Chapter 4: Dream or Missing Memories

Chapter 5: Sparkling Angel, Scouts Once More

Chapter 6: Aftermaths, Strength of Friendship

Chapter 7: Stand My Ground, Flashback

Chapter 8: Can't Deny Anymore, Feelings Revealed

Chapter 9: Little Trouble in Big Tokyo

Chapter 10: To the Victor Goes the Spoil.


	2. Chapter 1: Feelings and Watching

**Stone of Destruction**

Chapter 1: Feelings and Watching

It's the quiet before the storm and no one knows that better than Michelle, Sailor Neptune, and the scout of water. She should be able to enjoy the time she finally gets with lifelong partner in more ways than one Amara, the scout of wind, but she still couldn't but feel that something is going to happen. It's just hiding and waiting for the right moment to strike.

Sensing the distress in her love and partner, Amara laid an arm on Michelle right shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Michelle, what's wrong and don't say it's nothing cause I know you long enough to know when something is bothering you."

Smiling at Amara straight to the point way of pointing thing; Michelle turn towards her, took in a small breath and answered,

"Seas are becoming restless, I have feeling that some kind of evil is out there, watching and waiting for the right moment to appear and carry out its sinister plan."

Nodding her head, looking around seeing that cost was clear, Amara moved her arm form Michelle shoulder and brought it to her face gently stroking it.

"If you say there is something out there than I believe you, perhaps we should address this concern to others, *laughing softly* I think our favorite little kitten is due for a little from US." Amara responded.

Shaking her head and laughing when Amara stressed the us part, she knew her scheming love meant all of the outer scouts. She just hopped Trista could get some time away from the gates to visit their beloved princess and future queen.

"I think your right beside I hear Aiko is back in town, we could spend some time with her as well."

Michelle said stealing a quick from Amara before getting her phone out and seeing maybe she be lucky and Trista was on Earth and not the gates for once.

"You sneaky little devil, but your right it will be nice to see the hyper red headed classmate of ours again."Amara responded with a little blush on her cheeks.

After Michelle got done laughing in Amara response, she dialed Trista phone number and after a few rings she got the voicemail, deciding for now just to leave a voice mail message, and if they didn't her from her soon they could always try their communicators.

"No luck, come on let's get something to eat and try again later." Michelle said

Nodding her head in response, Amara wrapped her arms around Michelle waist and they walk away from park and back to their car.

Meanwhile in the dark demission known as the Abyss, a figure draped in a simmering, almost translucent black hooded cloak. The cloak wrapped tightly around his thing body it watched a image of a beautiful light red headed young woman with orange highlights and striking jade green eyes laughed at something a young man with spiky dark blue hair and light blue eyes said. Pleased at what he saw, he snapped his fingers and the image disappeared to be replacing with an image of a man in late forties, early fifties with short slick back black hair and in light grey business suit were looking out a window of high rise building.

"Make this quick and brief, I have an important meeting in a few minutes." The man in business suit stated without even looking away from window and lifting a glass of what looked like red wine to his lips.

"Everything is going according to plan." The hooded one answered speaking in a low whips like voice.

"Good, if he fails to accomplish his mission you know who to send to rectify his mistake, right Entrain?" the main business responded after taking sip of the red wine.

"Of course" Entrain answered.

"Good, than off with you my client should be here soon" the business suit man said one last time before waving his hand in the air in dismissal type way.

With that said and done the image of the man in business suit disappeared. Entrain sighed and looked behind him when hear sound of heavy plated boots clicking against the hard stone floor walking away from him.

Everything than fades to black and ending Sailor Moon songs plays.

A/N: I could use some ideas for songs and always pls. review.


End file.
